Armored Rider Legend
by Potasium Sianida
Summary: Kemuculan jiwa-jiwa pahlawan/legenda terdahulu...mulai menapaki dunia fana ini... Mereka ada yang berbuat baik-baik, tidak macam-macam, bahkan ada yang berbuat kejahatan... Jiwa yang berbuat kejahatan...akan dimusnahkan oleh ksatria baru berkekuatan jiwa pahlawan yang agung... Ialah... Legend! Armored Rider Legend!dan... Apakah Legend alias Naruto Uzumaki dapat menyelamatkan dunia?
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider by Shotaro Ishinomori**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Fate/Stay Night (Type Moon)**

 **Retake Arata Gocharenko's Projekt**

 **Present**

 **…..**

 **…..**

 **Armored Rider LEGEND**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Genre: Action, Supernatural, Romance**

 **Warning: Typo, AU!, maybe OOC**

 **Happy Read :)**

 **and**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite my Stories :)**

* * *

 _Dunia saat ini, merupakan hasil dari rekonstruksi kelahiran baru... Dua dunia yang mirip bergabung menjadi satu..._

 _Mengapa bisa sampai seperti itu?_

 _Jawabannya adalah...kemuculan jiwa-jiwa pahlawan/legenda terdahulu...yang masih berkeliaran bebas di dunia..._

 _Mereka ada yang berbuat baik-baik, tidak macam-macam, bahkan ada yang berbuat kejahatan..._

 _Jiwa yang berbuat kejahatan...akan dimusnahkan oleh ksatria baru berkekuatan jiwa pahlawan yang agung..._

 _Ialah... Legend! Armored Rider Legend!_

 **Spring 2001**

"Maaf, ketakutan kami selama ini ternyata benar…"

"Dok…."

Seorang ibu yang berumur masih muda tak kuasa membendung air matanya.

"Apakah anak kami bisa disembuhkan?"

Seorang ayah yang bersikap tegar, menaruh harapan agar anaknya bisa disembuhkan….

"Akan kami upayakan segala cara dan juga memaksimalkan kinerja kami…."

"Tolong Dok….."

…

"Anak anda, sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk sembuh dari penyakitnya. Kami sudah berjuang sekeras yang kami bisa, mengeluarkan kemampuan kami semaksimal mungkin, namun, penyakit yang anak anda derita….. baru pertama kali ditemukan kasus penyakit seperti ini….."

Perwakilan dari tim dokter mengatakannya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Naru!"

Sang ibu menangis sejadi-jadinya serta meneriaki nama anakanya.

Sang ayah pun, berusaha menenangkan serta berterima kasih kepada tim dokter, meskipun anaknya sudah tidak diselamatkan lagi…..

…

"Mengapa kau tidak coba saja hasil penemuanmu, untuk menyembuhkan anakmu?"

"Penemuan itu masih sangat berbahaya jika di ujicobakan ke manusia yang masih hidup!"

"Tapi, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan anakmu."

"Dan juga, untuk mengetahui risetmu apakah berhasil."

"Dia Anakku! Dia bukan kelinci percobaan!"

"Dunia ini sudah mendapatkan ancaman dari _sesuatu._ Percobaanmu merupakan harapan untuk keberlangsungan umat manusia!"

…

"Ayah, sebaiknya kamu menyutikkan hasil penemuanmu, untuk kesembuhan anak kita…"

"Tapi, sayang…."

"Dokter juga mengatakan hal yang sama…."

 _"_ _Kami sebenarnya mempunyai solusi untuk menyembuhkan anak anda, namun yang kami khawatirkan adalah persetujuan suami anda…. Tapi,_ _Kita tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya...kecuali dengan penyuntikan_ _sel_ _jiwa pahlawan..."_

"Aku percaya perkataan dokter, dan aku ingin melihat anaku sembuh seperti sediakala."

 **SPRING 2016**

 _"Selamat,_ _Naruto Uzumaki_ _, anda diterima di kepolisian khusus Republic City dibawah UoE... Anda ditempatkan di divisi supernatural..."_

"Naru, bangun! Sudah pagi lho…"

Wanita berambut putih, Lagi-lagi menyusup seenak jidatnya menyusup ke tempat tidurku.

"Eleonora! Sudah beberapa kali kubilang! Jangan pernah menyusup ke kasurku!"

"Eeeehhh, tapi, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu, Naru…"

"Tetap TIDAK BOLEH! Belajarlah untuk tidur sendiri! Sudah capek-capek kusiapkan kamar yang nyaman untukmu, jadi tidurlah sendiri!"

Aku kemudian langsung bergegas keluar dari kamar tidur, meninggalkan Eleonora yang masih ngambek di Kasur."

"Huft, Naru jahat!"

Aku bergegas mengenakan setelan jas hitam serta membawa beberapa sandwich ikan tuna, dan langsung berangkat menuju ke kantor kepolisian pusat kota Republik. Aku hari ini menghindari sarapan yang cukup menjengkelkan bersama Eleonora.

Aku menekan switch kunci sepeda motorku, dengan cepatnya motor Ducati Panigale 1199 R Superleggera bewarna dominan putih dengan garis merah serta sedikit hitam berada di depanku. Langsung aku ngacir ke kantor…

Divisi Supernatural, berada di kompleks belakang bagian Kantor pusat kepolisian kota Republik. Disana ada kompleks bangunan gedung bertingkat 10, serta bagian depannya terdapat bangunan 2 lantai berbentuk bulan sabit yang bagian lengkung luarnya menempel gedung 10 lantai. Dan ada basement untuk parkir motor serta beberapa mobil.

"Sarapan disini, Naruto?"

"Yah, aku sudah tak betah lagi sarapan di rumah."

"Heeeh….. apa karena wanita itu….."

"Sssst, yang boleh tahu keberadaanya hanyalah kita berdua."

"Oke-oke."

Rias Gremory, temanku sejak SMA serta sekarang atasanku di divisi supernatural yang kecil (namun memiliki kompleks gedung yang besar. Plot Twist: Sebenarnya hanya nebeng divisi RnD gedungnya XD) mengajak ngobrol denganku di ruang kerjaku (semacam bilik(?)) yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan lubang untuk keluar masuk. Ia merupakan wanita yang cantik dan juga pintar. Dan juga ia sebenarnya 'otaku'.

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu mengenakan baju Inspektur… Seberapa ngefans sih sama Psycho Pass?"

"Aku tidak ngefans, namun aku ingin terlihat keren, sehingga aku ingin berpenampilan seperti ini. Liat ini…." Ia memamerkan pakaiannya, bentuk tubuhnya, serta….

*boing*

"Hentikan, Rias."

"Kamu tak tahan ya….Naruto…"

Ia tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, aku harus menyelesaikan berkas kasus, sebaiknya kamu juga bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke TKP."

"Hehe-"

* * *

Aku, sekarang berada di lokasi TKP tempat kejahatan tak biasa terjadi. Para penyidik serta Rias sudah tidak berada disini, aku sengaja melakukannya karena aku diminta oleh salah satu penyidik yang sudah veteran, yang masih berada disini.

"Baiklah, Inspektur Azazel. Kali ini apa?"

"Aku mengandalkan kemampuanmu nak, untuk menganalisis ini."

TKP ini merupakan sebuah perpustakaan yang menyimpan literature berabad-abad lamanya. Terlihat begitu berantakan sekali, kertas-kertas tersebar dimana-mana.

"Padahal Rias saja sudah cukup…"

"Gremory masih tumpul."

"Aku juga sama, pak."

"Tidak Bagiku."

"Baiklah, jadi apakah ada korban?"

"Tidak ada korban tewas, namun korban luka baik fisik maupun mental ada beberapa, dan memiliki satu kesamaan, yaitu sama-sama orang yang dulunya disebut 'timur tengah'."

"Jadi, ini melibatkan sejarah dunia ini sebelum mengalami fuse…"

"Bisa jadi…."

Inspektur Azazel menaikkan bahunya.

Aku kemudian berjalan keluar, dan kemudian melihat-lihat bentuk bangunan perpustakaan ini.

Dan kemudian masuk ke dalam lagi.

"Ada fakta atau bukti menarik yang lain, pak?"

Inspektur Azazel berpikir sejenak.

"Kami menemukan rambut seperti rambut kuda, namun kami terpaksa menyimpannya di tabung pengaman karena terlihat berbahaya. Dan juga kamu melihat sebuah kolam yang dibentuk sungai itu disana? Kami menemukan banyak sekali buku-buku yang dimasukkan disana, dan sempat membuat air di dalamnya berubah menjadi hitam…. Seperti tinta."

Mendengar penjelasan Inspektur Azazel, Seketika aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku berhasil menyimpulkan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus ini, dan pastinya ini melibatkan jiwa yang seenak jidatnya berkeliaran. Namun aku harus memastikannya, lewat rambut yang ditemukan. Pasti lab memeriksnya.

* * *

"Halo, jarang-jarang kamu masuk ke lab, Uzumaki."

Aku mendengar sapaan dengan ekspresi serta nada datar dari seorang perempuan yang bekerja di lab bagian divisi Supernatural.

"Apakah Rias memintamu untuk memeriksa sebuah rambut,mungkin?"

"Yah, dan sudah keluar hasilnya. Ia kemudian buru-buru langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya."

Apakah ia sudah berhasil ya…..

"Bolehkah aku melihat hasilnya?"

"Boleh, akan kuperlihatkan."

Aku kemudian membaca hasil penelitian serta penjelasannya, dan aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyum setelah membacanya.

"Memang benar dugaan sementara, bahwa ini merupakan rambut dari seekor kuda. Kuda yang digolongkan sangat bagus dan perkasa, dari jenis, kau tahu… Mongol…"

"Terima kasih!"

Aku bergegas menuju ke ruang kerja Rias.

"Sudah kuduga, ia mengambil _pusaka_ itu…"

* * *

"Sebaiknya, kalian kembali ke alam sana dan tidak mengacau dunia ini!"

Rias mencoba menghadang sepasukan besar musuh yang merupakan dalang di perusakan perpustakaan itu. Ia mengeluarkan driver yang berbentuk mirip-mirip speedometer, kemudian mengambil sebuah medal dan berusaha untuk memasukkannya.

EROR

"Apa!? Masa eror sih!?"

EROR

Pasukan besar tersebut mulai menerjang Rias.

EROR

"Ayolah!"

EROR

Semakin dekat…

EROR

"Tidak….."

*BOOOM BOOOM BOOOOOOOM*

"Eh…."

Terlihat sesosok manusia berkendarakan kuda besi Ducati menembakkan senjata pistol yang berkekuatan sama seperti Dominator, menurut Rias.

Ia menghancurkan satu per satu pasukan-pasukan itu sambil meliuk-liuk menggunakan kuda besinya di antara kuda-kuda hidup(?).

Dan akhirnya, ia berhenti tepat di depan dua yang sepertinya pemimpin pasukan, dan dengan gaya yang badass ia turun dari motornya serta melepaskan helmnya, bersandar di kuda besinya membelakangi 'dalang utama' kasus perusakan perpustakaan.

"Sudah kuduga, Mongol-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Keadaan TKP sesuai dengan penyerbuan Baghdad oleh bangsa Mongol. Dan, kalian adalah Genghis Khan dan Hulagu Khan. Bukan begitu?"

Mereka hanya menggeram buas, dan Hulagu Khan langsung menerjang Naruto.

"Rias, berikan drivernya."

"Ehhhhhh…. Tapi-tapi…"

"Berikan Sekarang!"

Rias akhirnya melemparkan Driver beserta Medalnya ke arah Naruto. Dengan elegannya Naruto melompati motornya, menangkap Driver langsung dipasangkan ke pinggangnya, dan pada akhirnya ia menangkap medal dan langsung meng-insertkannya ke dalam driver belt yang sudah terpasang.

"HENSHIN!"

Dengan cepat ia memencet switch yang berlogo 'power', bagian kanan LED dalam driver menampakkan stat armored rider yang sesuai dengan medal yang dimasukkan, serta bagian kirinya menampakkan jenis medal yang digunakan serta list-list yang terkait dan juga bar HP.

Di bagian tengah driver yang berbentuk lingkaran besar, tergambar logo 'Assasins', dan kemudian driver tersebut terlindung semacam plate yang berlogokan 'Assasins'.

Dan langsung menusuk Hulagu Khan dengan hidden blade tepat di leher serta sekejap, Higulai Khan berubah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kaca dan kemudian menyublim(?).

"Awal-awal aku harus melawan Mongol?!"

Rias melihatnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Jadi, inikah kekuatan yang akan menyelamatkan dunia…. Legend…."

Naruto telah berubah menjadi Armored Rider Legend, dengan menggunakan medal Genou (Gen Soul) Assasins.

Legend, tanpa perlu membuang-buang waktu langsung menerjang Genghis Khan dan berusaha menebasnya menggunakan Scimitar yang tersarungkan di pinggangnya.

*Tring…tring…tring…*

Rupanya Genghis Khan tidak semudah Hulagu Khan. Legend mendapatkan perlawanan yang sengit.

Namun, rupanya meski musuh pertamanya merupakan bangsa Mongol yang dulunya membuat kagum, musuh pertama kali muncul tetaplah lemah, apapun latar belakangnya.

"Jangan hancurkan duniaku dengan kejahatanmu, jiwa sesat. Pulanglah ke alam dimana engkau berasal!"

Legend mengelurakan movement ciamik, hidden blade di tangan kirinya menusuk bertubi-tubi ke arah titik vital Genghis Khan, disusul dengan tebasan mematikan oleh Scimitar.

"Final Attack Ride!"

Legend langsung menusuk Genghis Khan menggunakan Hidden Blade, dengan secepat kilat ia langsung ke belakangnya, dan menebas lehernya menggunakan Scimitar.

*Arrkkhhhhhh*

...

...

"Mengapa….kamu bisa menggunakannya?"

Rias, masih dengan keterkejutannya, memandangi Legend yang terkena hembusan sepoi-sepoi angin. Legend kemudian menatap Rias sambil menyarungkan kembali Scimitarnya serta Hidden Bladenya. Terlihat di punggungnya tersampir pedang serta senapan tipe lama yang tidak digunakannya.

"Karena, aku merupakan setengah manusia setengah pahlawan…."

* * *

 **As the wish concealed in my left hand remained a wish**

 **I saw a an unending dream**

 **In my right hand was an empty memory, I stood at the ends of an unknown world**

 **Struck by an unending rain**

"Naru….."

Rias terlihat entah bagaimana, perasaanya campur aduk, namun yang paling kentara adalah rasa iba. Ia melihat Rias yang bertelanjang dada, tubuh dan rambutnya terasa basah. Dan Rias memegangi kepala serta rambutnya yang bewarna putih…..

"Jadi selama ini kamu mewarnai rambutmu menjadi pirang untuk menyembunyikan….."

"Kamu benar, Rias. Akan menjadi kegaduhan besar jika aku terlihat berabut seperti ini."

Rambut Naruto, yang sebenarnya (saat ini) bewarna agak keperak-perakan, jika terlihat oleh orang banyak akan menjadikan kegaduhan yang sangat besar.

"Jadi, itulah mengapa kamu bisa menggunakan driver itu…."

"Hanya yang mempunyai genou di dalam tubuhnya atau yang sudah berwujud jiwa itu sendiri yang dapat menggunakannya."

"….."

"Dan rasanya, seperti aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini…"

 **The strength to protect what's dear to me**

 **The weakness to lose faith in that**

 **I'll take on everything and search for tomorrow**

"Meski begitu, aku akan tetap melangkah kedepan dan menerima takdir ini!"

"Naru…."

Rias tertunduk, tak kuasa melihat keadaan dan perasaan yang dialami Naruto saat ini.

 **If I reach my hand towards the brave shine**

 **We can make it through the night, covered in scars**

 **You save my life; as my desires heaped upon the tip of my blade held aloft**

 **My prayers transcend time**

Terlihat Naruto serta Legend Saling membelakangi, dengan Naruto yang mengacungkan tinjunya ke depan serta Legend dengan pedang terhunusnya, berkilauan cahaya terang…

 **Your Brave Shine….**

* * *

*Sesaat setelah membunuh Genghis Khan, Smartphone Naruto berbunyi*

"Naru! aku masakkan beef steak kesukaanmu ;D"

Setelah de-henshin, Naruto membacanya dengan ekspresi tak peduli…

Dan akibatnya, ia pulang terlalu malam, serta membiarkan Eleonora tertidur dengan 2 Beef Steak yang sudah disiapkannya di meja makan, tak tersentuh.

'Maafkan aku Elen...' Ia tersenyum memandangi Eleonora yang tertidur.

"Bangun, Elen….. Aku sudah pulang, mari kita makan malam bersama."

Elen mengucek-ngucek matanya dan kemudian memandangi Naruto dengan wajah manyun.

"Aku sudah lelah membuatkanmu semua ini, dan kamunya malah pulang telat... Ah mou!"

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu sibuk hari ini….. Jadi, ayo makan."

Eleonora berangsur-angsur tersenyum.

"Kali ini aku maafkan, besok-besok jika kamu sampai kelupaan, mulutmu akan kusumpal dengan Arifar!?"

Naruto langsung begidik ngeri.

"Ba…ba…ba…baik."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Halo :)**

 **Perkenalkan saya KCN, dan saya bisa dibilang pendatang baru XD di fandom Naruto dan juga Crossover Naruto dengan DxD XD**

 **Ini cerita kedua dari saya, KCN, Retake dari Arata Gocharenko.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, KCN = Arata Gocharenko. Disini dikhususkan untuk Fandom Naruto dan sangkut pautnya, kalau di sana dikhusukan untuk fandom pinggiran dan juga collab...**

 **Semoga anda semua dapat mengnikmati fict ini,**

 **Dan juga,**

 **Saya memohon sebesar-besarnya dari para pembaca semuanya untuk memberi kritik dan saran lewat review :)**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca fict ini, dan tolong Favorite|Follow|Review-nya ;)**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Potassium Cyanide (KCN)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dasar wanita tak sabaran, pamer kekuatan di depan senior Whistler jadinya batal."

"Kamu mau terjebak di waktu setahun yang lampau dan jadi tawanan interogasi, Naru? Berterima kasihlah kepadaku nanti setelah pulang ke rumah."

Legend memegangi kepalanya, tidak ada gunanya melawan wanita. Karena peraturan mendarah daging menyebutkan: 'wanita selalu benar'.

Namun,

 _ **-EJECT-**_

Naruto force de-henshin. Dan ini membuatnya kaget

"Apa…"

Naruto kemudian memegangi medal Assasins yang keluar akibat dari de-henshin, dan berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kristal yang akan menyatu dengan udara bebas, hilang.

Musnah.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Naru, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Setengah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Naruto lantas memegangi alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinga kirinya, bernama Extended Communicator.

"Tidak apa-apa, Elen. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"Syukurlah. Aku akan buatkan makan malam."

"Terima kasih, Elen."

Naruto kemudian mengetuk pelan Extended Communicator, melepasnya, dan menaruhnya di saku jas. Ekspresi wajahnya melukiskan kebingungan dan keterjutan yang amat luar biasa.

"Kenapa…bisa….."

 **Hilang.**

 **OP:~Aimer-Brave Shine~**

Intro menampakan Naruto dengan separuh wajahnya terlihat perubahannya dari manusia biasa ke jiwa pahlawan dengan rambut putih panjang sementara bagian lain wajahnya berupa siulet form-form Legend. Wujudnya perlahan terhapuskan, dan saat ia terjatuh terlentang, ia menghilang sepenuhnya, menjadi partikel-partikel kecil berkilauan, bertebangan diterpa angin.

 _ **Apa yang kusembunyikan di tangan kiriku,**_

 _ **berisikan penuh harapan dalam mimpi yang tiada henti.**_

Terlihat Naruto berjalan ditengah keramaian, seolah dia merupakan eksistensi yang terlupakan karena keramaian tersebut bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Beralih di belakang dirinya merupakan siulet seorang wujud pahlawan dengan wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung pakaiannya. Ia menampakan senyum seolah dirinya telah mengalami asam garam kehidupan.

Kemudian, Naruto menoleh ke belakang…

 _ **Tangan kananku berisi kenangan hampa,**_

 _ **tentang setiap orang asing di penjuru dunia di kala ku terjebak dalam hujan abadi.**_

Berganti ke Rias yang sedang duduk, tersenyum dengan manisnya berjalan di taman kota. Kalung yang dikenakannya terlihat melambai-lambai, kalung berhiaskan artefak kunci berukiran rumit.

Sementara itu, terlihat Eleonora duduk dengan sopannya di sofa, dengan Arifar beserta sarungnya tergeletak di atas meja.

 _ **Aku butuh kekuatan 'tuk melindunginya.**_

Seorang ksatria wanita sedang menikmati angin yang berhembus dengan lembutnya di padang rumput yang hijau, menyangga sebuah pedang dengan kedua tangannya.

 _ **Walau kelemahan memudarkan keyakinanku,**_

Seekor Naga putih kecil terbang mengitari sesosok pria dengan rambut yang berkilauan diterpa sinar bulan purnama. Kemudian Naga tersebut ditangkapnya menggunakan tangan kanan, seketika baga tersebut berubah menjadi semacam morpher.

 _ **semua tetap kubawa dalam pencarian hari esok**_

Dan seorang pria yang menatapi sebuah kartu dengan ekspresi dingin, diatas atap gedung pencakar langit. Rambut undercut-nya serta pakaiannya sedikit berkibar diterpa angin.

 _ **BRAVE SHINE**_

Naruto memasukkan Genou serta menekan switch pemicu untuk berubah menjadi Legend di tengah pertempuran kota.

 _ **Jika kubentangkan tanganku,  
STAY THE NIGHT**_

Nampak Legend dengan wujud armor berhoodie bertempur melawan para jiwa yang mengacaukan dunia.

 _ **Malam dimana tubuhku dipenuhi luka,  
YOU SAVE MY LIFE**_

Pertempuran salah satu roh pahlawan kuat dengan Kabuto berlangsung seru, kemudian terlihat siulet wajah dari roh pahlawan serta pria undercut saling berhadapan, dengan roh pahlawan kuat saling beradu berhadapan dengan Kabuto.

 _ **Bagai barisan pedang,**_

Terlihat seseorang berselimuti armor perak bersayap, kemudian diperlihatkan bagian bahu serta kepala dengan siulet seorang pria berambut putih.

 _ **Kenangan pun semakin bertumpuk,**_

Legend memegang erat Arifar secara horizontal. Terlihat aura-aura menyelimuti bilah Arifar seperti angin.

 _ **hingga doaku pun sanggup meleburkan waktu.**_

Legend lalu menebas roh berarmor emas dengan Arifar…

 _ **YOUR BRAVE SHINE**_

Dan Legend tertunduk, dengan pedang Arifar di tangan kanannya serta pistol flintlock di tangan kirinya, ditengah-tengah puing-puing reruntuhan serta serabut asap yang terlihat menari-nari di dekatnya.

 **-Act 2: Uknown Spirit-**

 _Sekitar 2 Minggu setelah kasus Mongol..._

Pria pirang berumur 20-an masih berkutat dengan komputer yang ada di depannya. Ia masih dalam proses penyelesaian laporan kasus tentang Nobunaga Oda, dan juga revisi laporan kasus Mongol sebelumnya. Jarinya begitu lincah menekan keyboard tablet, matanya jeli dalam menyortir kumpulan data yang disajikan oleh 3 layar monitor LED. Di dekat PC yang digunakannya terdapat sekaleng kopi hitam yang menyisakan ¼ isinya.

Karena pekerjaannya yang begitu menyita banyak pikiran, fokus, serta energi Naruto, membuatnya ia tak sempat merapikan bilik kerjanya yang berterbaran buku-buku serta kertas-kertas. Sticky Notes bahkan terlihat menumpuk tak karuan di dinding-dindingnya. Paling-paling Naruto hanya sempat merapikan dokumen-dokumen penting serta sebagian kecil buku.

"Sepertinya aku harus memundurkan deadline-nya, yah. Sampai-sampai kamu bertahan hingga sabtu pagi, dimana seharusnya kamu mendapatkan libur regular."

"Tidak apa-apa, Rias. Lagipula dirimu juga menginap di kantor kemarin malam kan?"

Rias yang menyandarkan tubunya di mulut bilik kerja Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya di atas dadanya tersenyum.

"Yah, benar-benar tidak nyenyak. Dan juga pagi-pagi , malah dapat kasus baru."

"Jangan limpahkan kepadaku, aku sudah mencapai batasku."

Naruto mencabut slimdisk, dan menyerahkannya ke Rias tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ini. Laporan kasusnya sudah selesai semua."

"Oke dan tenang saja, aku yang akan mengurus kasus ini."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Rias. Jagalah kesehatanmu."

"Tidak usah diingatkan akupun juga sudah tahu, Naruto."

Rias melangkah pergi dari bilik kerja Naruto. Bunyi langkahnya terdengar begitu stabil.

Diraihnya kaleng kopi hitam , diminumnya sampai habis.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan makan sayur….."

Naruto kemudian jatuh tertidur,rubuh,tepar, dengan posisi duduk dengan kepala di atas meja kerjanya.

 _Temuilah aku di dermaga pukul 11:00. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan._

 _-Azazel-_

"Seingatku, TKP-nya tidak disana….."

Naruto memasukkan kembali smartphone miliknya ke dalam saku, menekan switch kunci yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Ini aneh….."

 _ **Pukul 08:30**_

"Kebocoran gas?"

Rias mengrenyitkan dahinya.

"Dugaan sementara kami."

"Korban?"

"Sekitar 30 orang. Denyut nadinya terasa, tetapi kondisi mereka seperti mayat hidup."

Rias kemudian melangkah memasuki TKP yang berupa salah satu food court di mall pusat kota.

"Suruh semua petugas untuk fokus mengevakuasi dan mengendalikan situasi di mall ini, aku yang akan menangani tempat ini."

"Baik."

Setelah petugas tersebut pergi, Rias mengeluarkan sebuah buku kuno yang disimpannya di kantong jasnya. Satu per satu korban-korban yang berada di food court tersebut didekatinya, dibukanya buku kuno itu, dibacanya dengan penuh konsentrasi.

 _ **Dermaga San Juan**_

 _ **Sekitar 5 Km sebelah Utara Kantor Kepolisian Pusat**_

 _ **Pukul 10:55**_

"TKP-nya bukan sini, pak…"

Naruto mendekati Azazel yang sedang asik memancing, dengan rokok dimulutnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu. Duduklah."

"Jadi?"

"Kamu tidak bisa berubah menjadi Legend, kan?"

"Eh- Kenapa anda…"

"Mau rokok?"

Azazel menyodorkan sekotak PALL MALL, dan Naruto mengambilnya satu batang, dan kemudian menyulutnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat pematik seperti itu, terakhir kali kulihat di museum era '40…."

"Apa maksudmu, pak?"

"Sebenarnya tak baik anak muda meroko…."

"APA MAKSUDMU? KENAPA KAU BISA…"

"Oke, baiklah."

Azazel mematikan rokoknya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan menghebuskannya dengan tenang.

"Kamu sudah tidak bisa berubah menjadi Legend, kan? Karena medal Genou-nya telah hancur."

"Kok…Anda bisa tahu…."

"Bukan dari Rias. Kau tahu kan bahwa aku juga tergabung dengan divisi RnD?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Disana terdapat sebuah tim, yang dipimpin olehku khusus untuk meneliti fenomena kemunculan para jiwa-jiwa tak tenang di muka bumi ini dan juga tentang Genou. Faktanya bahwa ayahmu merupakan penemu Genou dan juga ada kemungkinan besar kamu diberi Genou waktu kau kecil karena akhirnya kami-"

"Dari kata-kata dan gaya bicara anda aku sudah bisa menyimpulkannya, anda akan merekutku ke dalam tim anda."

Azazel terkekeh.

"Memang tak salah aku memilihmu, anak muda. Kau punya banyak bakat dan talenta. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku meno-"

"Aku bisa menjamin kau akan selamat dari serangan jiwa-jiwa tak tenang."

Secara tak terduga, di belakang mereka terdapat banyak sekali pasukan-pasukan roh tak tenang berwujud tulang kerangka manusia dengan armor lengkap serta pedang dan juga perisai.

"Kau tidak bisa berubah sekarang. Katakan setuju untuk bergabung, maka aku akan memberikan solusi untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Naruto tak peduli. Ia langsung menerjang ke depan sambil menembakkan senjata yang dibawanya.

"Pakai Dominator yah, usulan nama dari Rias tak buruk juga sih, namun itu hanya mampu bertahan selama 5 menit."

Azazel mengamati santai Naruto yang sedang berjibaku dengan pasukan roh. Terkadang ada bebrapa pasukan roh yang berusaha menyerangnya, ia hempaskan dengan IXA Knuckle.

5 menit berlalu,

"Ck! Sial! Senjatanya sudah tidak bisa digunakan…. Ck!"

Naruto setelah tidak bisa memakai Dominator langsung diserang habis-habisan oleh para pasukan roh. Naruto mampu bertahan, meskipun pakaiannya penuh robek sana sini, serta wajahnya terdapat sedikit luka sayatan.

"Bagaimana anak muda? Meskipun ada Genou yang mengalir di tubuhmu, kau tetap tidak akan bertahan."

"Baiklah Pak Tua! Aku akan bergabung!"

Azazel lantas terkekeh, dan kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Gunakan ini…."

Azazel menyerahkan tas kecil kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini…."

"Bukalah. Untuk sementara aku akan menahan mereka dengan Dominator milikku. Oh ya, sebenarnya ada sedikit kurang tadi, selain aku ingin kau masuk ke dalam timku, Aku juga ingin melindungimu dari Organisasi yang menginginkan kekuatanmu."

"Organisasi yang menginginkanku?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang."

Azazel terus melangkah ke depan. Dengan santainya ia menembakkan Dominator kea rah pasukan-pasukan roh yang menerjang mereka.

"Musuh masih ratusan lho, mau tercincang disini anak muda?"

Naruto yang tadi sedikit melamun akibat memikirkan perkataan Azazel tadi akhirnya membuka tas kecil yang diterimanya dari Azazel.

"Brace…"

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat isi dari tas tersebut.

"ZECT?! Kenapa anda bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Aku punya banyak koneksi."

Naruto menghela napas, lantas mengenakan brace tersebut.

"Kalau sistemnya seperti ini…."

Ia lantas mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. Begitu ia melakukannya, terdengar bunyi serangga terbang, dan entah darimana asalnya, muncul sesuatu yang terbang bersliweran di antara para pasukan roh sehingga beberapa dari mereka kehilangan fokusnya melawan Azazel dan sibuk mengenyahkan sesuatu tersebut.

Begitu melihat kesempatan ini, Azazel langsung tanpa tanggung sama sekali menghancurkan beberapa dari mereka dengan Dominator.

"Wah sepertinya sudah lima menit."

Azazel dengan cepatnya bergerak mundur ke posisi di belakang Naruto.

Sesuatu yang menggangu para pasukan roh akhirnya datang menuju ke arah tangan Naruto, dan ia berhasil menangkapnya.

"Itu mungkin tidak sekuat Genou, namun untuk musuh seperti mereka cukuplah."

"Optimis sekali anda."

"Itulah diriku."

Azazel menampakkan gestur 'sok'-nya seperti biasa ketika ia dipuji, yaitu menyilangkan tangannya ke depan, menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum dengan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Sebaiknya anda segera menyingkir atau anda akan terluka."  
"Oke-oke, baiklah."

"Henshin…."

 _ **-HENSHIN-**_

Dengan segera tubuhnya terselimuti dengan armor yang cukup tebal dengan sistem Masked Rider. Lantas ia berlari menerjang, menghajara para pasukan roh yang siap menyambutnya.

Pergerakannya tidaklah terlalu cepat, sehingga para pasukan roh yang mendominasi jalannya pertarungan, disamping faktor jumlah mereka. Berkali-kali Naruto terkena serangan dari mereka, namun karena armor-nya yang tebal membuat serangan tersebut tidaklah fatal.

Namun begitu, mobilisasi yang kurang akibat armor yang tebal membuat pertarungannya tidak efisien. Ia hanya mampu menghancurkan sebagian kecil dari pasukan roh, dan berkali-kali terkena serangan membuatnya secara perlahan mundur.

"Kalau begini caranya tidak akan selesai."

Naruto bergerak mundur, menjaga jarak dari pasukan roh tersebut. Tangan kanannya mengangkat atas sayap sesuatu yang menempel di brace tangan kirinya, yang popular disebut ZECTER.

"Cast Off"

Ia langsung memutar tangan kirinya 180 derajat, membalikkan secara vertikal ZECTER tersebut.

 _ **-Cast Off-**_

Dengan cepat, armor yang melindunginya terlepas, menghantam para pasukan roh yang berdampak sedikit dari mereka ada yang langsung hancur.

 _ **-Change Wasp-**_

Naruto sekarang berubah menjadi mode Masked Rider System The Bee yang memungkinkannya mendapatkan pergerakan efisien untuk bertarung.

Azazel yang sedari tadi mengamati pertarungan Naruto, menangkap pergerakan sesosok misterus yang berada jauh di depan. Merasa keberadaanya terdeteksi, ia dengan cepatnya mengejar sesosok itu.

"Inspektur, mau kemana?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengamati kita, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kuserahkan padamu untuk yang disini."

Azazel langsung menghidupkan BMW R12, bergegas mengejar sesosok misterius tersebut.

"Oke baiklah."

Naruto kemudian menyentuh bagian kanan depan belt.

 _ **-Clock Up-**_

Naruto menghilang, tak nampak, dan itu membuat para pasukan roh terlihat kebingungan. Kebingungan yang membawa mereka akan ajal pasti. Jumlah mereka pun sudah sangat berkurang drastis.

 _ **-Clock Over-**_

Naruto alias The Bee akhirnya nampak, dan dibelakangnya para pasukan roh sudah tiada, musnah tanpa sisa. Kemampuan untuk bergerak sangat cepat menguntungkannya dalam pertarungan ini.

"Aku harus membantu Inspektur."

Ia kemudian menekan switch kunci motor miliknya.

* * *

"Kepolisian Kota Republik! Stop!"

Sesosok tersebut tak bergeming dengan perintah Azazel.

"Berhenti atau akan kutembak!"

Sesosok tersebut tetap juga bergerak.

"Ck-"

Azazel kemudian mengeluarkan Beretta 93R dan menembakannya ke sesosok tersebut. Namun sesosok tersebut tak bergeming, lagi.

"Sial aku lupa kalau dia pasti bukan manusia biasa. Ia mampu berlari melebihi kecepatan motor ini…"

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan IXA Knuckle dan mengarahkannya ke sesosok itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ini…"

Begitu Azazel menggunakan IXA Knuckle, sesosok tersebut akhirnya roboh.

"Kepolisian Kota Republik! Angkat tangan!"

Azazel mengarahkan IXA Knuckle ke sesosok yang berhasil dirubuhkannya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau tahu aku ini bukanlah manusia? Seharusnya kau langsung saja membunuhku."

Tiba-tiba sesosok itu menyerang Azazel dengan Bola energi. Tak sempat menghindar, Azazel terpaksa menangkisnya dengan IXA Knuckle.

"Bisa bicara toh? Baru kali ini aku mengetahui bahwa roh tak tenang bisa bicara."

"Kau tahu orang sepertiku kebanyakan tak bisa bicara malah kau ajak bicara. Dan itukah sebutanmu terhadap kami? Roh tak tenang?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengajak bicara. Itu prosedur polisi siih, aku lupa kalau lawanku ini roh tak tenang. Dan ya… kami belum menetapkan nama resmi untuk kalian."

"Kau orangnya cukup enak diajak bicara yah, tak seperti yang lainnya. Sebagai hadiahnya terimalah ini."

Sesosok tersebut menyerang Azazel dengan sesuatu seperti beam laser atau semacamnya. Namun, Azazel malah membiarkannya seakan ia ingin menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Begitu telah dekat sekali dengan Azazel, terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras. Sesosok tersebut tersenyum puas karena mengira dirinya telah membunuh Azazel.

Akan tetapi,

 _ **-Fist On-**_

Dibalik asap hitam yang tersapu angin serta api-api kecil yang membakar, muculah Azazel yang terselimuti armor layaknya ksatria.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menjadi IXA untuk melawan seorang wanita. Biarlah, aku anggap kau ini istimewa."

"Ara, aku istimewa bagimu? Jika kau adalah laki-laki pertama yang kutemui pasti aku akan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Heh, jadi aku ini laki-laki kesekian yang kau temui yah?"

Roh tak tenang berwujud wanita berjubah hitam yang wajahnya hanya terlihat bagian bawahnya dengan lipstick di mulutnya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Azazel.

"Aku anggap kau yang kedua."

"Kedua yah, tak buruk juga."

Azazel langsung menerjang Roh wanita tersebut dengan Calibur, namun berhasil ditangkis dengan perisai yang diciptakannya.

"Sihir kah? Cukup merepotkan juga."

Azazel mundur untuk mendapatkan ancang-ancang serta celah untuk menebasnya, namun serangan yang dilancarkannya tak mampu menembus pertahanan roh tersebut yang begitu rapatnya.

"Pengguna sihir memang merepotkan."

Azazel dengan kemampuan pedangnya yang cukup baik berusaha kembali untuk menyerang. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit mengabaikan pertahanannya yang akhirnya mampu dimanfaatkan oleh roh tersebut untuk menyerang telak dirinya.

"Ck- Sial- Sakit juga ternyata."

Azazel memegangi bagian dadanya yang terkena serangan sihir dari roh tersebut.

"Sayangnya kau akan berakhir disini. Langka pria sepertimu, sayang kalau dihabisi. Namun apa boleh buat…."

Roh tersebut mengeluarkan sihir dengan konsentrasi sangat tinggi, dan dijamin sangat mematikan dan itu ditujukan kepada Azazel.

"Tidak, kau salah. Kau masih bisa menikmati pria sepertiku…"

 _ **-Rider Sting-**_

"Apa?!"

The Bee alias Naruto datang tepat waktu, dan dengan finishernya untuk menyerang roh tersebut.

"Ck- Sial-"

Roh tersebut dengan susah payah menahan serangan The Bee menggunakan perisai sihirnya. Ia tidak jadi menyerang Azazel karena datangnya serangan dari The Bee.

"Chance!"

 _ **-Calibur, Rise Up!-**_

"IXA Judgement!"

Azazel langsung menebas horizontal ke bagian terbuka, berharap serangannya dapat membunuh roh tersebut.

Ketika serangannya hampir mengenai roh tersebut, terlihat cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan pandangan. Dan ketika cahaya tersebut mulai memudar, roh wanita tak tenang itu tidak ada.

"Berhasil terbunuh kah?"

Naruto mulai berubah kembali ke wujud manusia, disertai ZECTER yang digunakannya terbang menjauh.

"Tidak. Ia kabur."

Azazel melepaskan beltnya, membuatnya kembali ke wujud semula.

"Jadi dia pelakunya, inspektur?"

"Kemungkinan besar iya."

Naruto lantas mengobservasi Azazel dengan seksama.

"Sebenarnya siapakah anda ini? Bisa punya system seperti ini…"

"Aku hanyalah inspektir biasa, yang punya banyak pengalaman mengurusi hal-hal beginian. Dan juga, Selamat anak muda, selamat datang di _carabinieri_ -nya UoE."

"Pasukan khusus?"

"Bisa dibilang tim khusus dalam penyidik kepolisian kota Republik."

* * *

"Maafkan saya, master. Saya gagal untuk membunuhnya."

"Jadi begitu, tetap lakukan rencana seperti biasa."

 ***Start ED Song***

Siulet pria nampak menghampiri roh wanita tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit di bagian mulutnya, dan bisa ditebak ia mungkin tipe pria dengan pembawaan tenang.

"Baik, master."

…

 **ED:~Ghost Oracle Drive-Have You Ever Seen….~**

Terlihat 4 orang pria saling mengitari, membelakangi satu sama lain sambil memegangi _Driver_ masing-masing

 _ **WAKE UP! My..**_

 _ **SOUND ON! Mine...**_

 _ **A beginning of waiting for the smile**_

Naruto dengan wajah terluka, rambut putih panjangnya berkibar dengan di belakangnya Rias, Eleonora, Ksatria Wanita bergantian menggengam erat tangan kirinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

 _ **Call on bark**_

 _ **Hundred Dark**_

 _ **A beginning of the glorius**_

Legend menyadarkan dirinya di tembok, dengan hujan yang mentesi tubunhya di sisi tembok lain juga bersandar ksatria armor putih bersayap berdiri dengan angkuhnya memandangi langit yang sedang menangis.

 _ **Broken another way**_

 _ **To become the fall in faraway**_

 _ **So Looking for your weakness taste**_

 _ **Have ever you seen that**_

 _ **During our Sword**_

Terlihat pertempuran antara Kabuto dengan roh pahlawan berarmor emas. Kabuto dihajar habis-habisan dan pecah di sebagian helm-nya dan menampakkan wajah yang berlumuran darah.

Serta Legend yang berduel dengan ksatria putih dibawah guyuran hujan di tengah-tengah reruntuhan terbuka.

 _ **Broken another way**_

 _ **To become the fall in faraway**_

Kabuto yang duduk tak berdaya di samping mayat yang akan menghilang…..

 _ **So Looking for your weakness taste**_

Ksatria putih yang terlihat lusuh dan armornya retak sana sini.

 _ **I don't know about mistake**_

Legend yang tegar terus memegang erat Arifar…..

 _ **Bring in at missing this**_

Dan mereka saling tebas satu sama lain, menghadirkan cahaya putih terang yang menutupi seluruh pandangan.

* * *

 **That's for now.**

 **Oke, mungkin anda bertanya-tanya kenapa cerita ini lama update (ini perkiraan KCN). Itu disebabkan KCN sibuk dengan studinya serta tugas miliknya yang minta diselesaikan XD Jadi KCN minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

 **Dan jika pada awal-awal bagian ini anda kebingungan, silahkan lihat bagian agak akhir chapter terakhir dari Kamen Rider Whistler.**

 **Dan untuk OP dan ED itu memang disengaja.**

 **Serta bila mungkin berantakan dan juga banyak ditemukan kesalahan, mohon dimaklumkan karena KCN membuatnya dari smartphone.**

 **Dan juga maaf saat ini KCN belum bisa menjawab review dari para pembaca semua 🙏**

 **And,**

 **Please Follow, Favorite my story ;D**

 **Also review (pendek, medium, panjang…. Kritik, saran, pujian, cacian juga boleh XD)**

 **Sekian dari KCN, terima kasih atas perhatian dan kesediaan para pembaca budiman untuk membaca cerita ini :D**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Potassium Cyanide (KCN)**


End file.
